Persist With Rejection (Sequel)
by Dazelf
Summary: [Chap 3-Sequel] "Aku merindukanmu" bisik hyukjae tepat di samping telinga Donghae, Donghae sendiri sudah tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu juga berkata "Aku juga merindukanmu" Eunhae Fanfic/Yaoi! Happy Hyuk day
1. Chapter 1

Title : Persist With Rejection

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot

Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun (Lee Kyuhyun) &amp; Other

Main Pair : Eunhae, Hae!Uke

Warning : BoysLove/ BoyxBoy/Yaoi/Typo

Disclaimer : Ff ini murni milik saya tak ada campur tangan orang lain, Donghae &amp; Hyukjae milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan

Don't Like Don't Read !

Siang ini, terlihat Seorang pemuda tengah melangkahkan kakinya ringan dengan pandangan yang sesekali melihat sekitar, sebut saja pemuda itu 'Lee Hyukjae' siswa SM Senior High School yang saat ini tengah menikmati perjalanannya sepulang dia menyunggingkan senyumnya saat berpapasan dengan seseorang yang mungkin melihatnya. Ramah bukan?

Dia terus berjalan sampai menjauh dari keramaian yang terjadi di jalanan sebelumnya, berganti dengan sebuah jalanan sunyi mengantarkannnya pada sebuah hamparan rumput yang nampak segar dengan beberapa pohon yang rindang di beberapa sudut yang mungkin bisa dibilang dengan kata bukit. Pemuda itu memang sering menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah ke bukit ini untuk menyegarkan pikirannya setelah otaknya bekerja mengerjakan tugas di sekolah.

Hyukjae berhenti sejenak menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya merasakan hembusan angin yang sejuk walau siang ini sinar matahari sedikit terik lalu melangkah kembali semakin memasuki bukit tersebut sampai langkahnya terhenti karena sesuatu yang membuat dahinya mengernyit

"Eoh? dia… siapa?" gumamnya melihat seseorang tengah membaringkan dirinya terlentang di tengah-tengah bukit di siang kali ini.

Hyukjae mendekat dan menyadari kalau seseorang itu adalah namja sama sepertinya, dapat Hyukjae lihat kalau namja itu sedang menikmati alam tidurnya tanpa merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang tepat berada di atasnya. Hyukjae tertawa kecil tanpa suara dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah namja itu.

Hyukjae melihat sekitar bukit dan kembali melihat kearah pemuda itu yang kepalanya menghadap kearah ia duduk saat ini, tanpa ia sadari ia telah mengungkapkan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.. "Kyeopta…" gumamnya memandangi wajah namja disampingnya yang masih setia dengan tidurnya. "Lee-Dong-Hae, oh…" Hyukjae mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya setelah mengeja nama yang tertera di baju pemuda yang bernama Donghae itu.

"Haaaahhh…"Hyukjae ikut menghempaskan badannya berbaring di atas rumput dengan melipat tangannya dibelakang kepalanya yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal.  
dia menyipitkan matanya saat matahari memantulkan sinar kematanya, diapun merubah posisinya menyamping dan Hyukjae tertegun saat menyadari wajahnya dan wajah namja yang bernama Donghae disampingnya ini sangat dekat tapi anehnya dia menikmati wajah Donghae malah.

Di sunggingkannya senyum di bibirnya saat melihat betapa polos dan manisnya wajah Donghae saat tidur. Perlahan tangan Hyukjae mendekat ke wajah polos nan manis itu mencoba menyingkirkan poni yang menutup wajah itu, tapi pergerakannya sepertinya mengganggu..

Hyukjae segera bangkit dan merubah posisinya terduduk kembali dan mencoba bersikap tak tau.

"Uegghhh,,," dapat Hyukjae dengar suara laki-laki disampingnya mengerang mungkin karena menyadari matahari di atasnya.

.

.

Donghae yang merasa ada seseorangpun terbangun, dia mengernyit saat membuka matanya karena matahari yang mengganggu penglihatannya,,

"Eugghh,,," ia mengerang sedikit lalu akan merubah posisinya menyamping jika dia tak melihat seseorang ada di sampingnya.

"Eoh,,,?" Donghae terduduk dan menengok ke orang disampingnya karena orang itu pandangannya berlawanan dengan keberadaan Donghae.

Orang itu menoleh dan melihat ke Donghae "Eoh,, kau bangun? Aku mengganggu?" Tanya orang itu.

Donghae menggeleng cepat dan melirik name-tag orang itu "Kau tak mengganggu Lee Hyuk-Jae… aku mungkin yang terlalu lama tertidur disini" jawab Donghae sambil membersihkan punggungnya yang kotor.

Orang yang memang Hyukjae mengerut bingung karena Donghae tau namanya tapi setelahnya ia mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Kau lama disini? Padahal sekolah baru selesai barusan.." Hyukjae heran sambil melihat Donghae yang saat ini berdiri tetap membersihkan bajunya yang kotor.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Tanya Donghae duduk kembali disebelah Hyukjae..

"Adakah orang lain disini selain aku dan kau? Bajumu sama dengan seragamku" kata Hyukjae malas.

Donghae tertawa ringan "Mungkin kita memang satu sekolah tapi aku anak baru. Sebenarnya ini hari pertamaku masuk ke sekolahmu tapi aku malas hari ini pergi kesekolah. Baru juga kemarin aku pulang ke Negara ini"

"Kau berani sekali hari pertama sudah membolos"

"Lebih baik bolos kan daripada dihukum saat tertidur di kelas nanti" Hyukjae mengangguk mengiyakan

"Kau orang sini?" Tanya Donghae.

"Bukan, tapi tempat ini sering aku kunjungi" jawab Hyukjae menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Aneh yah…" gumam Donghae dengan wajah aneh kemudian, yang pasti masih dapat didengar Hyukjae dan seketika membuat mereka berdua tertawa seperti ada yang lucu saja..

"Berhentilah tertawa… kau ini" Donghae merengut setelah Hyukjae tak henti-hentinya tertawa. Donghae memukul bahu hyukjae pelan.

*Kalian bingung? Coba kita teruskan cerita ini…

Hyukjae menghentikan tawanya dan merubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Donghae yang sama menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau memang tak berubah, padahal sudah 2 tahun ini kau menghilang" kata Hyukjae dan mengacak rambut Donghae lembut.

"Kau juga tak berubah, berhentilah mengacak rambutku dan aku tidak menghilang" balas Donghae semakin merengut.

"Tiba-tiba tidak ada kabar dan tak ditemukan dimana-mana, lalu apa jika tidak menghilang" sahut hyukjae melirik donghae yang saat ini diam merasa bersalah.

Tiba-tiba tanpa Donghae sadari, Hyukjae mendekatkan duduknya dan langsung memeluknya membuat Donghae terkejut.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisik hyukjae tepat di samping telinga Donghae, Donghae sendiri sudah tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu juga berkata "Aku juga merindukanmu"

Hening… mereka terlarut dalam pelukan yang terasa sangat lama tak mereka rasakan sampai salah satu diantara mereka bertanya kembali.

"Bagaimana Jerman?" Tanya Hyukjae masih dalam posisi memeluk Donghae bahkan makin erat.

"Membosankan tanpa ada dirimu" jawab Donghae pelan dan memasukkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke dada hyukjae..

Hyukjae terkekeh,,, "Tapi studymu lancar bukan?" dapat Hyukjae rasakan Donghae menggeleng dalam pelukannya membuat dia mengerutkan keningnya dan menarik diri untuk melihat wajah Donghae.

"Otakku buntu sesampainya aku disana" adu Donghae. "Tak ada kau apalagi. Pokoknya aku disana tak dapat berfikir"

Hyukjae menjitak kepala Donghae. "Awww, kenapa memukul kepalaku? Sakit tau"

"Kau salah, seharusnya kau menggunakan kesempatan 2 tahun itu untuk belajar dengan serius. Bukannya orang tuamu sudah susah payah mengirimmu kesana agar anaknya nanti sukses, tapi kau" kata Hyukjae panjang lebar atau lebih tepatnya menceramahi Donghae.

"Aku jadi teringat Siwon kalau kau berkata sangat panjang seperti itu" balas Donghae tak memperdulikan Hyukjae yang masih ingin menasehatinya.

"Terserahlah" kata Hyukjae membawa badan donghae agar terbaring dan memposisikan kepalanya di atas pangkuannya."Kalau aku jadi kau, sudah pasti aku akan serius untuk mendapatkan pelajaran yang akan aku dapat dari sana dan sepulangnya aku akan membantu keluargaku" Hyukjae menata rambut Donghae yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya agar dia dapat melihat wajah Donghae tentunya.

"Dan kau mungkin akan lupa padaku, begitu?" kata Donghae pelan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Donghae yang sedih. "Mana bisa aku melupakan namjachinguku yang manis ini,eoh" kata Hyukjae mengelus pipi Donghae lembut.

"Itu yang aku takutkan kalau aku lama disana tanpa memberi kabar apapun padamu, saat pergipun aku tak bilang. Aku bahkan berfikir kau tak mengenalku tadi" Donghae berucap tanpa memandang Hyukjae lagi dan memainkan tangan Hyukjae yang sempat membelai pipinya.

Hyukjae terdiam, memang donghae dulu lebih tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu tak memberitahunya saat akan pergi ke Jerman, dia juga tau dari Sungmin Hyung, sahabat Donghae setelah 1 minggu Donghae meninggalkannya pikir Hyukjae dulu. Donghae juga memang tak memberi kabar apapun untuk Hyukjae, menelpon atau mengirim pesan saja tidak. Dia sendiri takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Donghae disana mengingat selama ini dia selalu menemani Donghae kemanapun walau dengan waktu yang bisa dikatakan tak bebas.

Lalu dia hari ini dikejutkan oleh adanya Donghae disini yang memang adalah tempat favorit mereka berdua saat dulu yang pasti sebelum Donghae pergi. Dia sempat berfikir laki-laki tadi bukan Donghae tetapi saat ia sudah mendekat, dia melihat wajah Donghae yang manis dan polos tengah tertidur. Bukit ini adalah tempat mereka menghilangkan penat seusai sekolah yang dulu masih sekolah tingkat Junior bukan seperti sekarang yang sudah kelas 11 Senior. Memang tak pernah berubah dan Hyukjae menyukainya.

"Aku sempat befikir disana, kau disini tanpa diriku bertemu orang yang lebih baik dariku dan kau jatuh cinta pada orang itu dan… eughhhtt" ucapan Donghae terhenti karena sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya. Dia tau apa itu, matanya sekarang membulat sudah saat Hyukjae menciumnya tiba-tiba.

"2 tahun tidak pernah melakukannya sepertinya kau tak biasa" kata Hyukjae menggoda Donghae saat ia melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Hyukjae diam menahan tawa saat Donghae tak merespon ucapannya dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu menatapnya.

Saat Donghae tersadar, dia langsung terduduk dan memegang bibirnya. "Bukannya aku tak biasa, tapi kau yang tiba-tiba" jawab Donghae sambil menutup kedua pipinya dengan tangannya yang sekarang tengah merona.

Hyukjae tertawa melihat tingkah Donghae "Aku tak akan semudah itu jatuh cinta pada orang lain, aku sudah pernah melakukannya padamu kan"

Donghae semakin merona sampai akhirnya ia berdiri dan menjauh sedikit dari Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sendiri masih tetap diposisi duduknya saat Donghae menjauh, ia tau saat ini Namjachingu-nya itu tengah menahan malu. Hyukjae hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aishh, bisakah kau tak memerah" gerutu Donghae saat dia sudah jauh dari Hyukjae. Ia mengusap pipinya mencoba menghilangkan sensasi panas yang menggelikan, Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya sampai-sampai tak merasa sudah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mengatur kembali nafasnya.

Hyukjae yang mulai bosan melihat kekasihnya hanya berdiri disana dan tak kembali memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Donghae dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae.

"Sepertinya kau asik sendiri sampai melupakan aku" kata Hyukjae.

"Gara-gara siapa?" Tanya Donghae kesal dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Hyukjae yang hanya tersenyum.

"Senyummu aneh" ucap Donghae.

Hyukjae tak menyahut, menatap Donghae dan ia mengelus pipi Donghae pelan. Donghae sendiri sekarang diam balik menatap Hyukjae sampai ia sedikit menahan nafasnya saat wajah Hyukjae mulai mendekat yang selanjutnya dapat Donghae rasa hembusan nafas Hyukjae yang hangat menerpa wajahnya.

Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae dan kembali mencium Donghae, tak lebih dari menempel sebelum Donghae merespon dengan menutup matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum melihat respon Donghae, ia menarik tengkuk Donghae agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Euhhh.." Donghae mendesah saat Hyukjae melumat bibirnya kuat, hyukjae sendiri tak menghiraukan itu semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hyukjae menggigit bawah bibir Donghae membuat Donghae sedikit meringis dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada Hyukjae walau begitu mereka terlihat menikmati hal itu ternyata...

Sampai ciuman itu akhirnya terputus, nafas mereka memburu mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Hanya bibir mereka saja yang terlepas, nyatanya posisi mereka masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum bersamaan. "Aku mencintaimu" suara hyukjae nampak pelan saat mengatakan hal itu tapi yang pasti Donghae masih dapat mendengarnya,, "Aku lebih mencintaimu"

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae setelahnya, membuat mereka dapat merasakan dada mereka naik turun dengan cepat efek nafas mereka yang memburu.

Hyukjae mengelus punggung dan rambut Donghae dan itu selalu dari dulu membuat Donghae merasa nyaman dan terlindungi.

"Jangan mulai lagi! kau tau udara disini panas dan kau ingin menambahkannya" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba saat dirasanya Hyukjae sedikit menggigit lehernya dan pasti sudah diurungkan oleh Hyukjae, dia juga tak mau Donghae kenapa-kenapa.

Sampai, sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka untuk berhenti.

"Aihh, sepertinya aku salah menuruti perintah Ayah" perkataan itu membuat mereka melepas pelukan mereka dan melihat siapa yang mengganggu mereka.

"Hai Kyuhyun" sapa Hyukjae saat tau siapa orang itu.

"Hai Hyung" sapa balik Kyuhyun melihat kearah Hyukjae dan Donghae yang menautkan alisnya." Maaf mengganggu kemesraan kalian" Hanya Hyukjae yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Berani bolos hanya untuk bertemu kekasih eoh?" Goda Kyuhyun pada Hyungnya, Donghae.

"Aishh, aku hari ini memang sedang malas melihat buku sekolah, lagian aku bertemu dengan Hyukkie disini saat aku tertidur" jelas Donghae sedikit kesal karena Kyuhyun menggodanya dan yang pasti ia tak menyukainya.

"Benarkah? Dan kalian sepertinya menikmatinya" Goda Kyuhyun kembali membuat Donghae tambah kesal.

"Jangan menggoda Hyungmu Kyu, kau tak takut dicekik olehnya" kata Hyukjae ikut menggoda.

"Ya!" sentak Donghae membuat mereka terkekeh.

"Ada apa kau kesini Kyunnie?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada masih kesal.

"Kau tau Hyung kalau aku menjemputmu berarti untuk apa" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Ayah?" Tanya Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengambil benda persegi panjang tipis yang dapat disebut Handphone oleh semua orang.

"Kau lihat? Ayah menelpon Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun menyerahkan Handphone'nya pada Donghae dan Donghae menerimanya lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeobosseo"

'Pulang sekarang juga' suara berat itu terdengar di telinga Donghae, dia tau kalau ayahnya sudah tau kalau Donghae sendiri yang akan mengangkatnya.

Donghae mengangguk lemah, "Ne" dan mengakhiri panggilan itu tanpa memberi salam setelahnya ia serahkan kembali pada Kyuhyun dan beralih melihat Hyukjae..

Hyukjae tersenyum pada kekasihnya. "Pulanglah"

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu" Donghae memandang Hyukjae sedih.

Hyukjae yang melihatpun tak tahan dengan ekspresi itu, dikecupnya singkat bibir tipis milik Donghae dan berkata "Pulanglah Hae, Ayahmu mungkin khawatir"

"Pergilah ke mobil duluan Hyung, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan kekasih tercintamu ini" kata Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat pada Hyukjae.

Donghae berdecak, "Jangan bicara yang macam-macam Kyu" kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun tapi menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan badannya saat Hyukjae memanggilnya kembali.

"Besok istirahat kedua aku tunggu di Taman belakang sekolah" teriak Hyukjae dan melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum dan membentuk tangannya seperti berkata "OK" berbalik badan kembali dan benar-benar menjauh dari bukit itu.

Setelah Kyuhyun tak melihat Hyungnya ia mengalihkan kepalanya ke Hyukjae.

"Aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan, sungguh! Aku pikir setelah 2 tahun ini dia akan merubah pikirannya" ucap Hyukjae mendahului Kyuhyun yang akan bicara.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa membantu kalian, aku sendiri saja sepertinya akan bernasib sama dengan kalian"

"Sungmin Hyung?" Tanya Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku berharap Ayah akan merubah pikirannya" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Semoga…"

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Hyung sebelum Donghae Hyung marah di dalam Mobil" Kata Kyuhyun sedikit bercanda.

"Jaga dia Kyunnie" pesan Hyukjae sebelum Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Ayah walau marah tak akan pernah memukul Hyung" Sahut Kyuhyun lalu menjauh dari Hyukjae yang sendiri di bukit tersebut dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum miringnya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

Hyukjae menghela nafas. Ia menatap langit yang tanpa ia sadari sudah tak secerah saat ia dan Donghae bersama. Pertanda waktu sore akan datang.

Tersenyum miring saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang sudah lama berjalan. Ia tau Hubungan mereka berbeda, Namja menyukai sesama Namja. Masyarakat pun akan banyak yang tak menerima hubungan ini apalagi Orang tua mereka.

Mereka menjalin Hubungan ini…

Tanpa restu Orang tua..

Hanya Orangtua Donghae karena perlu diketahui bahwa Orang tua Hyukjae telah meninggalkannya beberapa tahun lalu.

Senyuman Hyukjae berganti dengan senyuman miris saat mengingat ayah Donghae yang sangat menentang hubungan mereka padahal kalau diingat dulu saat pertama kali Hyukjae berkunjung ke rumah Donghae, ayah Donghae menyambutnya dengan baik bahkan sangat baik tetapi setelah tau Hubungan apa yang tengah Hyukjae jalin dengan anaknya ia seperti menahan amarah yang besar dan saat itu juga Hyukjae tau ia telah ditolak.

Mereka tak pernah diberi halangan untuk bertemu tetapi dengan alasan Kyuhyun,adik Donghae ikut bergabung. Hyukjae pikir itu adalah awal restu dari Ayah Donghae tapi ternyata hanrapannya pupus saat Ayah Donghae bahkan seperti tak sudi melihatnya.

Hyukjae harus berterima kasih seharusnya pada Kyuhyun karena ia memberi waktu untuknya hanya bersama Donghae dengan dia yang beralasan ingin bertemu Sungmin Hyung.

Sampai 1 tahun berjalan disaat itulah Donghae dipindahkan sekolahnya Ke Jerman.

Hyukjae kembali menghela nafas, bukankah ia harus bahagia karena Donghae sudah kembali.

Ia berjalan dengan senyum kembali ia ukir dibibinya meninggalkan bukit yang selalu menjadi saksi Cinta mereka ..

Sementara di dalam sebuah mobil terlihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang saling diam.

"Kau benar-benar tak sengaja bertemu dengan Hyukjae Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun menghilangkan suasana sunyi di dalam mobil itu.

"Ya…" jawab Donghae singkat dan malas, ia saat ini tengah memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti dihadapan ayahnya. Sudah 2 tahun bukan ia tak di marahi lagi..

"Kau tak perlu takut Hyung, kau tak sendiri nanti" kata Kyuhyun santai mengetahui perasaan Hyungnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan, dia memang yang menyetir.

"Maksudmu? Kau juga?" Tanya Donghae heran. Tentu saja heran karena setau Donghae, Kyuhyun tak pernah ada masalah dengan ayah mereka. Tak mungkin juga ibu mereka yang terkenal baik hati itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau dengan Sungmin Hyung…." tebak Donghae dan dijawab anggukan lagi oleh Kyuhyun

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan melawan ayah Kyu" kata Donghae yang masih terkejut dengan Adik satu-satunya ini.

"Jangan berlebihan Hyung, aku mau Tanya Hyung. Kalau ayah nanti meminta kau putus hubungan dengan Hyukjae Hyung kau akan menjawab apa?

"Menolaknya.."

"Menolak?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengulangi perkataan Donghae

Donghae mengangguk semangat..

Dan disaat itu juga Hyukjae yang akan benar benar keluar dari area bukit mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang Donghae katakan…

"Kita akan tetap bertahan meski dengan sebuah penolakan" dengan akhir senyum mereka yang tampak mengembangkan tercetak di wajah mereka yang kembali mencerah..

*FIN*

Ini fict pertamaku disini.. Banyak typo? Maklumi masih newbie. :)

Sebenarnya ini bukan untuk Ulang Tahun Lee Hyukjae..tapi karena Hari ini adalah Ulang Tahun Dance Machine Super Junior Yang Paling Keren..

Jadi Fict ini Special Hyukjae Birthday :* :*

Happy Birthday Myeolchy :)

Mind to RnR Pleaseeee,,,

04042014


	2. Chapter 2 : sequel : Our Trouble

**Our Trouble**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae,**

**Cho Kyuhyun (Lee Kyuhyun) &amp; Other**

**Main Pair :**

**Eunhae, Hae!Uke slight Kyumin (dikit)**

**Warning :**

**BoysLove/ BoyxBoy/Yaoi/Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer :**

**Ff ini murni milik saya tak ada campur tangan orang lain, Donghae &amp; Hyukjae milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan.**

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

**^Happy Reading..^**

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam mendengar Hyungnya yang menangis di atas ranjangnya, dia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini sementara ia juga butuh seseorang atau kalau boleh ia ingin kekasihnya datang menemuinya untuk menenangkannya.

Tetapi jika diingat apa yang terjadi, itu sangat tak mungkin.  
"Hyung, sudahlah"

Kyuhyun mendesah lelah karena sudah beberapa kali ia membujuk hyungnya untuk berhenti menangis dan hanya jawaban gelengan dari hyungnya itu dengan tangisan yang tetap terdengar. Hyungnya itu pasti sakit jika terus seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat seseorang yang mungkin dapat sedikit menghibur hatinya dan sang hyung.

"Ibu.." kyuhyun menatap ibunya yang sekarang didepannya dan mengusap pelan pundaknya. Ia balas senyuman ibunya dengan senyumannya juga.

Ibu mereka beralih menuju Donghae yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kaki dan badannya..

"Sayang…"ucapan lembut itu membuat Donghae mengangkat wajahnya yang sekarang sudah memerah penuh air mata.. Ibunya mengusap rambut Donghae dan menyingkirkan poni Donghae yang basah oleh keringat.

"Hiks..hiks.. ibu…" Donghae segera memeluk tubuh itu dan terisak dipelukannya… sedang yang dipanggil ibu hanya tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Donghae mencoba menenangkan mungkin. Disini memang ibu mereka satu-satunya yang menjadi sandaran mereka.

"Apa kau di Jerman di ajari untuk menjadi anak cengeng Lee Donghae" ucap ibunya dengan masih bernada lembut. Donghae menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kenapa menangis, hmm?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan bu?" Lirih Donghae bukan menjawab malah melempar pertanyaan pada ibunya.

"Memang kau akan melakukan apa?" lemparan pertanyaan kembali diterima Donghae..

"Ayah…"

"Kau tak perlumelakukan apa-apa, ayah melakukan ini untuk dirimu juga"

Donghae teringat sesuatu, ia tarik badannya dan menghapus air mata di pipinya… menatap ibunya menyelidik,, "Lalu ibu?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ibu mereka.

"Ibu mendukung keputusan kami?" tanya Donghae sedikit pekikan disana.

Ibunya sendiri menautkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Donghae lalu ia tersenyum, ia menoleh pada kyuhyun.

"Kau juga Kyunnie?" Kyuhyun yang ditanya meringis dan mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ayo jawab ibu" desak Donghae pada ibunya yang justru bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Ia menggenggam tangan ibunya itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Ibu masih ragu" kata ibu mereka akhirnya membuat mereka mengerti kenapa ibu mereka tak pernah menentang seperti ayah mereka. Hanya diam dan tetap baik pada Hyukjae walau ia sudah mengetahui kalau Hyukjae dan Donghae berhubungan.

"Aku tau, ibu bisa keluar sekarang bu…"

Ibu Donghae menatap wajah Donghae sedih "Jangan begini Donghae"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan bocah satu ini bu, kalau ibu berfikiran aku tak suka ibu lagi seperti aku pada ayah. Aku tetap sayang ibu" kata Donghae mencoba tersenyum pada ibunya walau sudah terlihat sekali kalau itu terpaksa.

Ibunya pun mengerti dan meninggalkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun setelahnya.

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dan berbaring di sebelah sang Hyung, perlu diketahui bahwa kamar mereka menjadi satu dan secara otomatis tidur mereka juga satu ranjang.

Donghae ikut membaringkan dirinya menghadap kearah Kyuhyun. "Kau pernah mengajak Sungmin Hyung kerumah?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak, atau bisa dibilang belum"

"Lalu kenapa ayah bisa tau kau berhubungan dengan Sungmin Hyung?"

"Aku pernah saling telepon dengan Sungmin Hyung di ruang tamu, dan ayah tak sengaja mendengar percakapanku. Ayah tak mungkin salah dengan tak mengetahui panggilan Hyung ditujukan pada siapa sedang aku waktu itu sempat mengatakan kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan sepasang kekasih" jelas Kyuhyun .

Donghae menggerakkan kepalanya seakan mengerti dengan yang Kyuhyun jelaskan.

"Jangan membawa Sungmin Hyung kerumah Kyu" kata Donghae melarang jika saja Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mengajak Sungmin Hyung, sahabatnya itu berkunjung ke rumah ini.

"Sungmin Hyung terlalu rapuh jika diperlakukan oleh ayah yang melarang"

"Aku tau, aku akan mencari waktu…" jawab Kyuhyun lalu mengambil handphone yang berada di meja sebelah ranjang.

"Kau lihat Hyung, ada 2 orang yang menyukaiku" Kyuhyun menunjukkan layar handphonenya pada Donghae, dapat Donghae lihat bahwa ada 2 pesan dari orang yang berbeda dan salah satunya adalah dari kekasihnya… tunggu dulu, kekasihnya?

Donghae segera merebut Handphone Kyuhyun lalu cepat-cepat membuka pesan itu. Nafas lega Donghae keluar ketika membaca apa yang dikirim kekasihnya pada adiknya.

"Main tarik eoh" kata Kyuhyun lalu mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Donghae.

"Kekasihmu, aku harus menjawab bagaimana? Apa aku katakan saja bahwa kau baru saja menangis" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya.

"Jika kau berani, kau tak akan tidur dikamar ini" ancam Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Lain kali aku harus usulkan pada ayah dan ibu untuk membuatkanku kamar sendiri" katanya dengar datar lalu mengetikkan nomor ponsel Donghae dan memberi tulisan.. 'Hyung membacanya, jadi kau hanya bisa menghubunginya besok :p'…

"Nah, sudah! Ayo tidur Hyung… besok kau akan sekolah ke tempat Hyukjae Hyung" kata Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda Donghae dengan menyebutkan nama kekasih Hyungnya itu.

Donghae yang tak berniat merespon pun hanya membalikkan badannya menjadi memunggungi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi badan mereka agar terasa nyaman. Keduanya akhirnya sama-sama menutup mata mereka, berusaha untuk tertidur dan melupakan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka.

.

.

Dengan hati sedih Donghae berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan menghempaskan dirinya sedikit keras. Tanpa memperdulikan guru yang berada di depan, Donghae menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja..

Ahh, ia tak suka jika seperti ini, ia memang masuk ke kelas unggulan tetapi tetap saja tak suka. Di kelas ini Donghae tak dapat menemukan Hyukjae,itu berarti ia tak akan sekelas dengan kekasihnya itu..

Menghembuskan nafas keras Donghae mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha fokus pada pelajaran. Biarkanlah ia tak sekelas dengan Hyukjae, lagipula kekasihnya itu sudah mengucapkan salam paginya melalui pesan.

Lama kelamaan Donghae mulai bosan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling kelas, baru menyadari bahwa sebagian dari temannya adalah namja dan teman yeojanya itu bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan.

"Wah, Sungmin Hyung!" Donghae tiba-tiba berteriak ketika tak sengaja ia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang masih berada di kelasnya. Donghae tau, ia memang tak pernah sendiri.

Karena teriakan Donghae, tak ayal semua yang berada di kelas terkejut tak terkecuali orang yang dipanggil namanya tersebut.

"Ada apa Donghae?" tanya guru didepan. Donghaepun mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap kearah gurunya kembali dan menggeleng pelan.. "aniyo, songsaengnim"

Setelah ia melihat gurunya kembali menulis, ia menoleh kembali pada Sungmin dan menemukan Sungmin sekarang tengah meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya lalu tersenyum pada Donghae.

Donghaepun ikut tersenyum dan kembali terfokus kedepan katika Sungmin mengarahkan kepalanya kedepan seakan menyuruh Donghae untuk memperhatikan pelajaran didepannya.

.

.

Setelah istirahat pertama Donghae habiskan bersama Sungmin di kelas mereka, membicarakan hal dari mereka masing-masing walau ditengah acara mereka, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang mengganggu dan mendekat duduk sebelah Sungmin…

Dengan alasan "Aku selalu rindu dengan Minnie" Donghae sudah berdecak sebal mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu.. Hey, Donghae saja memanggil Sungmin dengan embel-embel Hyung. Donghae tak habis pikir ternyata banyak yang berubah setelah 2 tahun ia di Jerman.

Dan di istirahat kedua, Donghae kali ini menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hyukjae yang berada disampingnya. Sesuai janji mereka kemarin, Donghae yang baru saja mendengar bel istirahat kedua berbunyi langsung menuju ke taman yang menjadi tempat janjian mereka..

"Hae-ya…" Hyukjae membuka pembicaraan mereka dengan memanggil nama Donghae yang sekarang menyandarkan badannya didada Hyukjae. Bermanja pada kekasihnya itu…

"Hmm…"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan kemarin?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Hmm, kau sudah tau…"

"Apa kau tak malu kita seperti ini disekolah?" tanya Hyukjae lagi…

"Kau sendiri yang menarikku melakukan ini, apa aku harus malu?" jawab Donghae dan Hyukjae sadar dengan nada yang digunakan Donghae tak seperti biasanya. Hyukjae hanya sedang ingin menggoda Donghae.

"Ada apa Hae?"

Donghae mengeleng dan memejamkan matanya… "Jangan mengeluarkan suara lagi, diam… aku hanya rindu dengan suasana ini…" Benar,Donghae memang merindukan bagaimana ia ada didekat Hyukjae seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah" Hyukjae diam akhirnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Donghae… Mereka berada di belakang sekolah, jadi tidak banyak siswa yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka disini. Sungguh tempat yang tepat untuk mereka bermesraan.

"Aku akan kerumahmu Hae…" kata Hyukjae setelah lama mereka diam, ia pikir harus mengatakan sekarang karena jam ditangannya sudah menunjukkan sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Donghae santai masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Berkunjung, menyapa keluargamu?" Donghae mulai membuka matanya, bel sudah berbunyi dan ia harus kembali ke kelas secepatnya karena kelasnya berada jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Ia tatap Hyukjae yang juga menatapnya, "Terserah, aku ingin ke kelas" Donghae beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hyukjae…

Chu~~

Donghae membalikkan badannya dan secepat kilat mencium pipi Hyukjae yang masih duduk di bangku taman.. "Semoga sukses" Hyukjae tersenyum, Donghae pasti tau maksudnya yang berkata akan mengunjungi rumahnya malam nanti…

"Ya, semoga sukses" Gumam Hyukjae memandang punggung Donghae yang mulai cepat menjauh karena Donghae yang berlari.

.

.

"Minniee, kau sedang apa eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah yang diseberang mengangkat panggilannya.

"Tak sopan" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Donghae saat Donghae malah mengomentarinya yang baru saja menghubungi kekasihnya.

"Aku sedang di kamar. Miss You Minnie…"

'Kita baru saja bertemu tadi disekolah, kau berhasil menyita waktuku yang masih ingin bersama Donghae. Masih rindu?'

"Aku ingin bersamamu terus Min, Bagaimana kalau aku malam ini menginap dirumahmu" Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan santai tapi saat matanya bertatapan dengan Donghae yang sekarang tengah mendelik padanya. Ia meringis kemudian.

'Aku yakin Donghae tak akan mengijinkan'

"Minnie kok tau… Ishhh, Hae Hyung memang selalu tak ingin aku bahagia Min" kata Kyuhyun seperti mengadukan kelakuan Donghae padanya dengan berlebihan.

"Kau yang keterlaluan Kyu!" Donghae menyahut merasa tak terima dengan yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Hyung macam apa dia yang tak ingin adiknya bahagia, Ia saja berharap Kyuhyun benar-benar bersama Sungmin walau tau tak akan bisa.

Terdengar tawa dari Sungmin diseberang sana… "Jangan tertawa Min"

"Lihat, Sungmin Hyung! Kau harus lihat ekspresi Kyuhyun! Bagaimana dia menjadi kekasihmu Hyung? Hanya sikapnya disaat serius yang nampak dewasa yang keren dari dirinya" Donghae kembali menyahut membuat wajah Kyuhyun semakin menekuk dan tawa Sungmin yang semakin terdengar.

'Aku pernah melihatnya Hae… Tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat dewasa saat bersamaku'

"Minnie Chagi daebakkk" Kyuhyun langsung balik memuji Sungmin setelah mendengar pernyataan Sungmin yang memujinya…

'Baiklah Kyu, kita bisa bertemu besok. Jadi, aku sudahi dulu ya panggilannya'

"Yasudah Min, nanti malam jangan tidur terlalu larut, Kau tak boleh belajar terlalu keras.. Annyeong Minnie Chagi"

Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya keatas ranjang setelah memutuskan sambungan dengan Sungmin. Menatap Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya duduk disalah satu sisi ranjang diam tak melakukan apa-apa.

Hanya tadi saja Donghae mengeluarkan suaranya saat Kyuhyun menelpon Sungmin.. setelah itu kembali diam seperti kegiatan awalnya.

"Waeyo Hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Eopseo…"

"Kau terlihat lesu sekali, apa tadi kau tak jadi bertemu Hyukjae Hyung?"

Donghae menggeleng dan mulai kembali memamerkan gignya yang rapi, tersenyum pada Kyuhyun… "Kita tanding dibawah?"

"Jigeum? Dengan senang hati Hyung"

Kyuhyun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mereka meninggalkan Donghae yang mengehela nafas. Mungkin bermain dengan Kyuhyun dilantai bawah sedikit membuatnya melupakan pikirannya yang mencari kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi nati malam… semoga..

.

.

.

Hyukjae memandang rumah didepannya dengan mantap, ia sangat yakin untuk malam ini. Ia sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya memang ia lakukan untuknya dan Donghae…

Walau sudah tentu menentang semua yang ada…

"Annyeong, Eomeonim" Hyukjae langsung menyapa wanita dewasa yang sudah membukakan pintu untuknya. Sedangkan yang disapa malah sedikit terkejut mendapati Hyukjae yang berasa didepannya, terbukti dengan matanya yang nampak membulat.

"Oh..Oh.. Annyeong Hyukjae-ssi" jawab wanita dewasa itu yang tak lain ibu dari Donghae.

Hyukjae diam setelahnya, masih dengan senyum yang ia perlihatkan dengan lebar, menunggu Ibu Donghae mengatakan sesuatu kembali.. ia harus bersikap sopan dan menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah namja yang baik.

Tersadar, ibu Donghae mulai memundurkan badannya dan mempersilahkan Hyukjae masuk.

Hyukjae mengikuti ibu Donghae memasuki ruang tamu yang sangat tepat sekali, karena disana.. disalah satu sofa single, ayah Donghae tengah duduk tenang dan menyesap kopinya juga sepertinya ia sedang membaca sebuah Koran yang berada ditangannya.

Hyukjae menoleh pada ibu Donghae yang tersenyum kepadanya… "Aku akan buat minuman, kau duduklah" setelah itu berjalan meninggalkan Hyukjae yang mulai mendekat dan duduk di sofa yang tepat berada disamping ayah Donghae…

Diam, mereka tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Hyukjae hanya duduk dan menatap ayah Donghae dengan pandangan yang ia sendiri yang tau… ayah Donghae menyadari itu, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan acara membacanya itu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir ayah Donghae menyadarkan Hyukjae, suara berat itu membuat ia tersenyum, merasa nada datar berada disana.

"Bertemu Donghae, abeoji"

"Abeoji?" ayah Donghae menurunkan Koran yang ia baca dan menatap Hyukjae tajam.

"Bukankah panggilan yang abeoji suruh aku untuk memanggilmu" jawab Hyukjae…

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tak suka dengan hubungan kalian. Jadi, kau bisa meninggalkan Donghae bukan?"

"Ayah!" Suara Donghae merengek tak suka terdengar ditelinga mereka, Donghae sudah terlihat berdiri di samping lemari hias di belakang tempat duduk ayahya… berniat menghampiri Hyukjae dan masuk dalam 'obrolan'.

"Masuk Donghae!" perintah ayah Donghae yang dijawab gelengan tak mau Donghae.

"Donghae! Masuk ke kamarmu sekarang juga!" perintah itu kembali dikeluarkan membuat Donghae menatap sendu Hyukjae yang sekarang malah menatapnya dengan senyuman mengisyaratkan untuk menyuruh Donghae menuruti kemauan ayahnya.

…

"Saya tak bisa meninggalkan Donghae abeoji"

"Jangan memanggilku abeoji! Kau telah merusak panggilan itu"

"Abeoji harus mengerti saya mencintai Donghae, Donghae juga sebaliknya. Kumohon, restui kami"

"Apa yang kau mengerti tentang Cinta, anak muda seperti kalian hanya bermain saja! Apalagi menjadi gay, ini hanya candaan anak muda"

"Cinta kami bukan candaan Abeoji" kata Hyukjae dengan nada yang tak terima dengan perkataan yang dikatakan ayah Donghae. Ia mulai tak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan ayah Donghae, Hyukjae merasa diremehkan disini.

"Oke, aku tau. Jika Donghae adalah yeoja. Dengan senang hati aku akan menerimamu! Tapi sayangnya, Donghae memiliki jenis kelamin sama sepertimu. Dan larangan bagi Donghae berhubungan sesama jenis!"

Hyukjae tersenyum, ia sekarang tau apa yang membuat ayah Donghae tidak merestui mereka. Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya… "Abeoji takut keturunan akan terputus nanti?"

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Jika saya bersama Donghae, Abeoji takut jika kita tak bisa memiliki keturunan dan akhirnya keturunan keluarga Abeoji berhenti di kami"

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengerti Hyukjae-ssi. Tapi maaf, kau benar-benar salah untuk memahami yang terjadi. Pikiranmu sangat jauh sekali, bahkan kalian masih sekolah"

Hyukjae diam kemudian, ia tak tau apa yang harus ia katakana kembali pada ayah Donghae yang masih saja menentang hubungannya dengan Donghae. Ibu Donghae yang sudah sampai di ruang tamupun menghentikan langkahnya merasakan suasana atmosfir yang sangat buruk.

"Jadi, tak ada lagi yang kau katakan? Berhenti menemui Donghae dan menjaulah darinya!"

"Andweyo, Abeoji… aku sangat mencintai Donghae, bagaimana bisa aku menjauhinya"

"Kau yang harus menentukannya, aku bisa saja mengirim Donghae kembali pergi dari negeri ini atau mencarikan ia pendamping nantinya"

Ayah Donghae benar-benar pintar dengan situasi apapun. Hyukjae tak bisa berusaha meyakinkan ayah Donghae lagi kalau ia benar-benar sungguh-sungguh akan hubungannya dengan Donghae. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lelah mengangkat badannya untuk berdiri dari sofa… membungkukkan badannya lalu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu..

"Hyukkie… hiks.."

Ibu Donghae juga Hyukjae menoleh pada Donghae yang meneteskan air matanya di belakang badan ibunya.. sedang ayahnya sama sekali tak menoleh dan kembali menyesap kopinya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa baru saja.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya pada Donghae yang mulai terisak, matanya menyiratkan penyesalan yang terjadi malam ini. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat kekasihnya menangis hanya karena dirinya yang gagal.

Ibu Donghae memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun yang baru datang untuk menarik Donghae masuk ke kamar mereka.

Hyukjae kembali menghela nafas dan keluar dari rumah Donghae… ia mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya yang dikirimkan pada Donghae…

"Uljima… mianhae Hae-ya…"

***TBC***

**Oke, Ini Sequel "Persist With Rejection"**

**Drama banget T.T**

**Mungkin bakalan pada lupa dengan fict ini karena awalnya hanya One-shot saja… Sebenarnya sih memang One-shot, tapi ternyata ada ide melintas.. Jadi kepikiran aku lanjutin aja..**

**Semoga saja masih ada yang ingat dan membaca kelanjutan PWR ini… :D**

**Thank's To :**

**Ranti Fishy, narty2h0415, MingKyuMingKyu,**

**Kim joungwook, .1, yoon eunna,**

**RienELFishy, zulnaen, Fishy Lover, shasy**

**Gomawo sudah mau Riview.. . **

**Review?**

**18072014**


	3. Chapter 3 : sequel : Our Trouble 2

Lee Donghae &amp; Lee Hyukjae

EunHae + KyuMin(dikit)

Warn : Hae!Uke, OOC, Typo(s), Membosankan, plot berantakan, ide pasaran…

**A/note :**  
Plissss,,, jangan digebukin….. :D  
Ini berapa bulan? maafkan saya. xD Pekerjaan rumah sepertinya meributkan dan membuat saya gak bisa untuk lanjutin nulis FF. Inipun syukur bisa ada waktu buat lanjut :)… dan FF satunya yang 'Giver Color Eyes' malah saya belum menulis sama sekali dan gak berniat v.v … sekali lagi maaf, mungkin sequel FF satu ini makin aneh dan gak jelas. Tapi saya tetap harus lanjut kan…  
Baiklah, gak bacot lagi…

**Happy**

**-Reading :)**

…

"Yeobo…" Seorang wanita mengikuti langkah suaminya memasuki kamar mereka dengan ragu, melihat punggung besar itu Nyonya Lee sedih dengan yang terjadi sekarang.

"Tidurlah, malam semakin larut" suara berat itu menyuruhnya untuk lekas naik keatas tempat tidur mereka.

Ia menurutinya, naik ke atas ranjang satu-satunya yang berada dikamar itu setelah menyempatkan menutup pintu kamar itu.. dibaringkanya badannya dan untuk malam ini ia sampingkan badannya memunggungi badan suaminya.

Tak lama, sebuah tangan ia rasakan mulai merangkul pinggangnya perlahan membuat tangannya menggenggam tangan itu dengan lembut.

"Apa kau tak terlalu keras yeoboo?" wanita itu berkata lembut, ia pejamkan matanya merasakan hangat yang ia rasakan dari sang suami.

"Aku melakukan ini untuknya…"

"Tapi setidaknya kau lihatlah Hyukjae yang benar-benar menyayangi anak kita"

Tuan Lee diam tak menyahuti perkataan sang istri… Tapi tanpa berkatapun ia pasti akan tau jika suaminya itu belum tidur…

"Jujur, ini bukanlah masalah yang mereka kira, aku mengerti jika cinta memang tak memandang gender… tapi ada masalah yang membuatku bimbang" setelah lama dengan keheningan Tuan Lee bersuara kembali dengan suara amat kecil, mengerungkan istrinya yang akan benar-benar terlelap.

"Kenapa? Jangan membebani dirimu…"

"Aku tak bisa bercerita untuk saat ini"

…

Donghae berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya membuat sebagian penghuni kelasnya menatapnya bingung…

Donghae tak peduli, hidupnya seperti tak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan, 1 bulan ini ia sudah tak bersama dengan Hyukjae lagi… Ia seakan sulit sekali untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

Padahal mereka berada di sekolah yang sama, Donghae yang ingin bertemu Hyukjae tak menemukannya didalam kelasnya. Donghae malah sempat berfikir kekasihnya itu yang sekarang meninggalkannya tapi mana mungkin kekasihnya itu tega…

Teman Hyukjae mengatakan setiap istirahat Hyukjae menghilang dari kelasnya, tak tau pergi kemana…

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Sungmin yang duduknya berada di bagian belakang hanya melihat Donghae dari sana tanpa ingin mendekat karena sekarang kekasihnya berada disampingnya. Juga sepertinya ia tak mau mengganggu Donghae.

"Masalah 1 bulan yang lalu belum selesai"

"Jinjja? Apa Hyukjae benar-benar tak menemui Donghae lagi? Padahal aku sering melihatnya menunggu di gerbang"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Tak kusangka Hyukjae Hyung pengecut.."

"Ishh, apa dengan berani menemui ayahmu, Hyukjae masih kau katakan pengecut" Sungmin mencibir perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Min, dia hanya memohon pada ayah malam itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa, waktu itu aku dan Donghae Hyung melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka" kata Kyuhyun seakan mengotot bahwa ia benar mengatakan Hyukjae itu pengecut.

Sungmin melirik sengit Kyuhyun "Kalau aku jadi Donghae… lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan eoh?" tantang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdecih, "Tatapanmu yang seperti itulah yang selalu tak aku suka…"

Sungmin yang mendengar semakin memandang sengit Kyuhyun dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menjawab Sungmin.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengalahkan apa yang dikatakan ayah dan tak memperdulikan ancaman yang ayah katakan,,, Hyukjae Hyung penakut"

"Baiklah, semoga perkataanmu itu benar apa adanya. Dan apa kau tak pernah berniat berbicara dengan Hyukjae?" tanya Sungmin dan mulai menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang menyampir di pinggangnya.

"Niatku, karena melihat Donghae Hyung yang sudah seperti orang frustasi seperti itu"

"Apalagi? Kembalilah ke kelasmu Kyu" Sungmin mendorong badan Kyuhyun menjauh darinya membuat Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Iya Min…"

Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae dibangkunya dan duduk didepan Hyungnya itu, Donghae yang sudah sangat malas walau hanya untuk mengatakan 'ada apa' ke Kyuhyun hanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun lemas…

"Kau buruk Hyung!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun melesat keluar dari kelas yang dihuni oleh Donghae dan Sungmin beserta teman-teman mereka.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat melihat Donghae yang tak menyahuti Kyuhyun dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya yang berada diatas meja

…

Hyukjae menyandarkan punggungnya disamping gerbang sekolahnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya melihat kearah sepatunya yang sepertinya lebih menarik matanya sekarang daripada murid-murid yang berhamburan menuju luar sekolah…

Ia mengangkat kepalanya saat seruan itu ia dapatkan dari seseorang yang memang ditunggunya… ia tersenyum pada seorang itu…

"Ikut aku"

"Sebenarnya apa yang membebanimu?" Kyuhyun angkat bicara setelah menyeret atau lebih tepatnya mengajak Hyukjae menjauh dari gerbang dan mengambil waktu Hyukjae yang menunggu Donghae melewati gerbang setelah itu ia yang akan pulang, kegiatan terbarunya.

"Beban? Aku tak punya" jawab Hyukjae dengan santai membuat Kyuhyun berdecak tak suka…

"Kau tak kasihan dengan Hyungku! Aku pikir dengan kalian melakukan ini, kau sudah mulai dewasa tapi sepertinya aku salah Hyung" Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae dengan tajamnya yang malah terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia sedang mendapatkan nasehat dari orang yang bahkan berada dibawah umurnya kah…

"Ada… alasan kenapa aku melakukan hal ini" jawab Hyukjae tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

"Dengan menjauhi Hyungku? Setidaknya jika ingin putus hubungan, beri kepastian pada Hyungku"

"Aku tak pernah berfikir mengakhiri ini Kyu" sergahan Hyukjae membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, lelah juga jika ia yang lebih sibuk dari mereka berdua.

Ia mendapat imbas tak bisa berduaan dengan Sungmin juga karena masalah yang mereka perbuat, setelah ini ia harus berani protes pada Sungmin kenapa hanya karena ini Sungmin menyuruhnya untuk ikut menyelesaikan masalah yang Donghae alami dengan orang yang sekarang berada dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kabarnya, aku sering melihat… setiap hari juga, kau meninggalkannya dan lebih suka pulang dengan Sungmin Hyung" tanya Hyukjae setelah diam beberapa saat karena Kyuhyun juga terlihat tak berniat menjawab…

"Dia berantakan, kau bisa melihatnya… Ia bahkan diam-diam datang kerumahmu"

Hyukjae mengangguk, ia benar bisa melihat Donghae yang lesu sekali setelah tak menemukan dirinya saat Donghae tengah mencarinya, padahal yang ada ia berada di belakang Donghae waktu itu.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, jangan beritahu dia jika kita bertemu, aku hanya butuh waktu…"

"Sampai ia yang memutuskan untuk jauh, aku tau itu"

"Kau ingin begitu, Kyu?" tanya Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya…

"Marah Hyung? Jika begitu, cepat temui dia atau semua yang aku maksud benar-benar terjadi"

"Harus kau tau, aku saja masih bisa bersama dengan Sungmin sampai saat inipun, kenapa kau saja tak bisa?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun meninggalkan Hyukjae begitu saja… Hyukjae tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun baru saja membuat ia sadar jika yang ia lakukan sangat bodoh sekali...

::;)

Hyukjae bukannya menginginkan ini, ia tau disini ia menyiksa kekasihnya. Tapi pikirannya saat ini tengah rumit tentang malam lalu yang sangat memberikan peringatan untuknya agar tak dekat dengan Donghae atau kekasihnya itu akan benar-benar jauh…

Ia tak bisa terlalu main-main dengan yang dikatakan oleh ayah Donghae atau kejadian 2 tahun lalu kembali terulang, Hyukjae tak mau jauh dari Donghae.

Akan menambah rumit semuanya jika ia benar-benar melakukan hal bodoh yang ada difikirannya sekarang. Jangan tanya apa itu.

Beberapa hari belakangan Hyukjae mulai merindukan Donghae, Ia ingin sekali datang kekelas Donghae, memeluknya, dan jika bisa, ia ingin langsung mencium bibir tipis Donghae yang sangat manis itu…

Termenung, Hyukjae menopang dagunya di meja kantin yang tak ramai itu, sebenarnya sekarang masih masuk pada jam pelajaran, tapi tak tau kenapa atau mungkin ini efek rindu, Hyukjae malas sekali untuk mendengar gurunya yang akan berceloteh tentang rumus membingungkan dalam Fisika…

Sejujurnya ia tak suka fisika, sama dengan Donghae…

Memikirkan Donghae, Bagaimana ia sekarang… Hyukjae tak ada lagi mendapati Donghae yang mendatangi kelasnya dan juga ia sering terlambat untuk melihat Donghae saat pulang sekolah dikarenakan pelajaran tambahan…

Hyukjae menghela nafas, susah juga ketika beristirahat untuk tak berdekatan dengan kekasih, Donghae juga pasti merasakan seperti dirinya… rasa bersalah dalam diri Hyukjae ada tapi tentu ia masih harus melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Sreekk,,,

Hyukjae memusatkan pandangannya pada seseorang atau lebih tepatnya dua orang yang baru saja masuk dalam kantin, badannya menegak seketika ketika matanya melihat sang kekasih sedang asik bercengkrama dengan seseorang yang Hyukjae tak ketahui namanya karena wajah itu baru di sekolahnya.

Dengan cepat Hyukjae meraih sebuah Koran harian yang tergeletak dimeja kantin yang ditempatinya. Menutup wajahnya dengan Koran tersebut walau matanya mengintip dari balik Koran itu…

"Ahjumma, 2 porsi ya?"

"Oh, Donghae-ah… Tumben, bukannya masih waktu jam pelajaran?"

"Aku sedang ditugaskan Jang saem untuk mengenalkan sekolah ini pada Kibum…"

Ahjumma penjaga kantin itu tersenyum pada orang yang Donghae sebut bernama Kibum… "Jadi namanya Kibum?"

"Anyeong, Kim Kibum imnida… Bagapta ahjumma" sahut Kibum membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat..

"Sopan sekali… baiklah, kalian bisa duduk…"

Donghae dan Kibumpun mengangguk dan duduk di meja yang berdekatan dengan counter makanan…

"Kau dikenal banyak orang hyung, keren sekali… padahal kau belum lama pindah" kata Kibum memuji Donghae karena ia sedari tadi saat diajak oleh Donghae, tak hentinya orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka mengetahui siapa Donghae…

"Kau akan bisa jika kau bisa bersikap sepertiku…" jawab Donghae dengan bangga mengundang cibiran dari mulut Kibum…

"Aku bisa gila…"

"Jangan terlalu dingin disini Kibum, ini bukan Jerman you know!"

"Ne, ne.. ne… araseo"

…"Makanan kalian datang.." datang ahjumma penjaga kantin mebawa nampan berisi makanan yang sudah mereka pesan

"Kamsahamnida ahjumma…" ucap Donghae dan dibalas senyuman oleh ahjumma itu.

"Kau tidak mendatanginya?" tanya Ahjumma tiba-tiba membuat Donghae yang sempat akan mengambil sumpit mengurungkan niatnya dan mendongak melihat kearah ahjumma tersebut.

"Siapa?" Kini Donghae balik bertanya merasa tak mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

"Yang ada disan…" Ahjumma itu menghentikan ucapannya saat seseorang yang adalah salah satu penghuni kantin mulai dari pelajaran awal itu terlihat beranjak dengan terburu-buru melewati bangku yang ditempati Donghae tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sama sekali…

"Hyukjae…" gumam Donghae pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Kibum yang memang sedari tadi sudah mengamati seorang yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hyukjae? Siapa Hyung?" tanya Kibum sambil melihat kearah jalan keluar dari kantin yang baru saja menghilangkan tubuh Hyukjae yang melintasi mereka tadi.

Merasa tak enak… "Ahjumma tinggal yaa…" ahjumma yang baru saja sebenarnya akan mengatakan jika Hyukjae ada disana tanpa Donghae sadari menjadi urung karena Hyukjae yang sudah menghilang dari kantin. Ia kembali ke dalam dapur tokonya.

"Siapa Hyung?"

Pertanyaan yang kembali diulang itu mengagetkan Donghae yang ternyata melamun setelahnya… "Oh-oh, kau bertanya sesuatu?" dengan muka polosnya yang lagi-lagi keluar disaat yang tak tepat itu membuat Kibum memutar bola matanya lelah..

"Itu tadi hyung,,, siapa? Apa hyung mengenalnya? Hyung menyebutkan Hyukjae tadi.."

"Oh, dia kekasihku…"jawab Donghae kembali mengambil sumpit dan akan menggunakannya jika saja Kibum tak mengeluarkan suaranya dengan keras tiba-tiba…

"Apa?" Kibum terkejut. Mau bagaimana, ia memang tak pernah tau jika seorang yang ia panggil Hyung ini ternyata sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dan lagi dia adalah laki-laki. Kibum memang masih ingat jika Donghae pernah bercerita jika ia mempunyai kekasih, tapi ia tak tau jika itu adalah laki-laki.

Dengan jengah Donghae akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatannya memakan makanannya tanpa menyahuti teriakan Kibum yang sudah pasti ia tau jika Kibum terkejut kalau ia memiliki kekasih yang berjenis sama dengannya. Ia terlalu lelah jika memikirkan itu.

Melihat itu Kibum berdehem dan bersikap biasa kembali, wajah Donghae yang suram itu tak bisa membuat Kibum bungkam jadi iapun membuka suara kembali…

"Waeyo Hyung?"

Donghae menatap Kibum,,, "hmmm, memang kenapa?"

"Wajahmu berubah"

"Berubah bagaimana?" tanya Donghae sambil menyentuh wajahnya dengan perasaan aneh "Tetap samapun"

Kibum menghela nafasnya, ia turunkan tangannya yang semula memegang sendok itu dan ikut menatap balik Donghae..

"Sebelum bertemu orang yang namanya Hyukjae, yang kau bilang kekasihmu itu.. ekspresi wajahmu sangat ceria setelah mengetahuiku sekolah disini, tapi setelah bertemu dia, kau jadi terlihat murung, Kenapa? Atau jangan-jangan kalian ada masalah." Jelas Kibum, ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkan terlalu jauh jikapun Donghae berhubungan dengan sesama jenis, toh sebenarnya ia juga…

Donghae merubah ekspresinya semakin terlihat lebih murung, "kau mengertiku sekali Bummie. Hmm, alasanku saat harus sekolah di Jerman"

"Samchon?" dan itu mendapat anggukan dari Donghae.

"Kau tak mengatakan jika kekasihmu sama sepertiku, jika seperti itu tentu aku memahami samchon mengirim Hyung ke Jerman…"

Ia kembali menghela nafas kemudian, "Hyung tak bicara padanya?"

"Ia malah menghindariku…" jawab Donghae kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Aku sudah sering datang kekelasnya tapi dia tak ada…"

"Kerumahnya?"

"Sama, sepulang sekolah tanpa diketahui Kyuhyun aku sering datang kerumahnya terlebih dahulu tapi dia belum datang dan aku tak bisa berlama menunggu…" jelas Donghae dengan sedih, ia mengaduk makanannya. Selera makannya tiba-tiba melebur saat Kibum membicarakan hal yang menjadi masalahnya bulan ini.

"Jika belum pulang, kenapa kau tak datang kerumahnya di malam hari?"

Perkataan Kibum membuat ia semakin merengut, "Kau tau kalau aku tak bisa untuk keluar dari rumah selain sekolah.."

"Aku akan membantumu…"

"Caranya?"

Kibum menyeringai setelahnya, Ia menyuruh Donghae untuk mendekat… kemudian ia membisikkan rencana yang akan ia lakukan untuk membantu Donghae bertemu dengan Hyukjae.. Tak lama wajah Donghae menjauh dari kibum dan bibirnya mengumbar senyum yang sempat hilang tadi…

"Kibummie…. Bolehkah aku memelukmu" ujar Donghae dengan tangannya yang merentang akan memeluk Kibum.

Tapi Kibum seakan menjauhkan badannya dari Donghae, wajahnya terlihat takut melihat ekspresi Donghae yang amat sangat sumringah. "No..No..No!"

::;)

Suasana tenang lebih mendominasi dalam sebuah rumah yang saat ini tengah dihuni oleh Hyukjae dengan seorang kepala pembantu yang memang tinggal bersama dengannya.

Setelah orang tuanya meninggal, memang ia tak terlalu memaksa pembantu yang bekerja dirumahnya untuk tinggal atau lebih memilih tinggal dengan keluarganya, Ia cukup merasa ada teman dengan Kepala pembantu yang sangat mengenalnya itu.

Saat ini yang dilakukan Hyukjae hanya tiduran diatas sofa ruang santainya dengan televisi yang menyala tetapi yang ada malah ia tengah membaca sebuah buku tanpa menghiraukan tayangan yang sekarang terputar di layar televisi miliknya.

"Hyuk-ah, .."

Hyukjae menurunkan buku dari hadapan wajahnya saat kepala pembantu yang biasa ia panggil 'pak Kim' memanggilnya.

"Ne, Ada sesuatu pak Kim?" tanya Hyukjae.

Badan lelaki yang tengah berdiri disamping itu sedikit gelisah dan itu disadari oleh Hyukjae…"Terjadi sesuatu kah?" tanyanya sekali lagi sampai lawan bicaranya itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Pak Kim bisa bicarakan ini, bukankah kita sudah seperti kelaurga…"

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi disana, sepertinya aku akan pulang untuk malam ini. Tak masalah bukan?" ucap Kepala pembantu itu.

Hyukjae tersenyum, ia tentu saja tau maksud dari 'disana' yang diucapkan pak Kim. Yang ia lakukan selanjutnya merubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi terduduk.

"Aku sudah besar pak Kim, pak Kim bisa pulang jika memang itu sangat mendesak. Atau kalau perlu juga tak pulang untuk beberapa haripun tak apa"

"Tapi…"

"Aku mengerti, pak Kim. Pasti keluargamu juga merindukanmu…" lanjut Hyukjae dengan masih tersenyum. Pak Kim juga ikut tersenyum mendengarnya, Ia kemudian membungkuk dan berpamitan…

"Hati-hati dijalan pak Kim"

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya setelah tak melihat tubuh pak Kim kembali, iapun tiduran kembali dan melihat layar televisi yang kebetulan menampilkan sebuah adegan dalam drama yang membuat ia seketika mematikan televisi itu sehingga layarnya berubah menjadi hitam.

Ia tarik buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya, tapi yang ada selanjutnya ia membanting buku itu. Wajahnya terlihat menahan kesal sekali sekarang.

Apa yang ia pikirkan?

Ingatannya melayang pada pagi tadi saat ia melihat Donghae dengan seorang laki-laki yang baru ia ketahui bahwa itu murid baru pidahan dari Jerman. Iya, Hyukjae tau.. sama dengan Donghae.

Ia menjadi penasaran, apa terjadi sebuah hubungan yang amat dekat antara mereka yang tak Hyukjae sendiri ketahui.

Melihat wajah sumringah Donghae saat bersama lelaki tadi, tentu saja sebelum Hyukjae langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin sekolah saat ahjumma penjaga kantin itu seakan menyadarkan Donghae bahwa dirinya juga berada disana.

Hyukjae nampak menghela nafasnya kasar kemudian dengan langkah malas dirinya berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih yang berakhir diteguknya dengan terburu. Nafasnya terlihat memburu saat ingatannya mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun kemarin hari.

Kyuhyun tak bercanda kan? Kenapa yang diucapkannya itu terdengar benar adanya.

Apa Donghae memang sudah lelah dengannya dan memiliki pengganti dirinya saat ini?

Nyatanya, hati Hyukjae mengatakan jika Donghae bukanlah seseorang yang dengan waktu singkat akan berpaling pada orang lain. Ia terlalu mengetahui kekasihnya itu.

Ya, Ia masih kekasih Donghae..

-Ia bersyukur mengingat hal itu…

Ting Tong…..

Hyukjae masih saja betah dengan pemikirannya sehingga tak mengetahui jika bel di rumahnya itu berbunyi,,,

Sampai suara itu kembali berbunyi dan berhasil menyadarkan Hyukjae dari lamunannya, Ia menatap pintu ruang tamu yang sangat berjarak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Ini belum terlalu malam sebenarnya untuk bertamu.

Tetapi.. Hyukjae sudah jarang menerima tamu pada jam yang sama seperti saat ini kecuali orang kepercayaan keluarganya yang menjadi pengurus perusahaan ayahnya yang akan bertemu dengannya, untuk menyampaikan beberapa kabar. Karena Ia belum sampai bisa mengurus perusahaan seorang diri.

Hyukjae meletakkan gelas yang sedari tadi masih saja berada dalam genggamannya ke atas meja, Ia melangkah menuju pintu utama rumahnya dengan cepat, tak mau lagi mendengar bel berbunyi jika sang tamu menunggu ia membuka pintu dengan sangat lama.

"Sia…" Perkataan itu terhenti saat Hyukjae setelah membuka pintu mendapati wajah seseorang yang tentu masih sangat ia rindukan, bahkan pikirannya masih terdapat jejak seseorang itu.

"Hai, Hyukkie…" sapa seorang itu kemudian tersenyum senang… "Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu" lanjut orang itu ketika Hyukjae masih saja menampakkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Hae…"

"Ne Hyukkie…" seorang yang ternyata Donghae itu semakin mendekatkan badannya pada Hyukjae yang mematung di pintu masuk rumahnnya. Sampai ia tersadar setelah Donghae memeluknya dengan erat sambil berbisik "Aku merindukanmu"

Sempat Hyukjae senang dengan yang dikatakan Donghae, tangannya pun sudah membalas pelukan itu. Sampai matanya menangkap sosok tak asing yang baru tadi siang ia dapati dirinya. Seorang yang menjadi hatinya gundah dengan Donghae.

Tangan Hyukjae dengan pelan kembali turun tak lagi berada di atas punggung Donghae,

Donghae yang merasakannya pun melepas tautan tubuh mereka itu, ia menatap wajah Hyukjae kemudian tapi segera ia ikuti kemana arah pandang Hyukjae kali ini. Sampai tau, sebab apa Hyukjae diam.

"Kenapa kau kemari…" ucap Hyukjae dengan sangat pelan, ia beralih balik menatap Donghae didekatnya.

Donghae menjadi kecewa saat Hyukjae melontarkan pertanyaan itu, "Tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu Hyukkieee…" jawab Donghae dengan tangan yang memegang lengan Hyukjae.

"Aku pikir kau melupakanku"

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan hal itu? Aku sungguh hampir gila jika saja Kibum tak mendapatkan ide ini dan akhirnya aku bisa menatapmu sedekat ini kembali…" sungguh, Hyukjae dapat melihat mata Donghae berair seketika setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Hyukjae merasa bersalah mengetahuinya, "Lalu dia?"

"Kau cemburu pada seorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih sendiri?" kata Donghae dengan suara serak karena ia yang nyatanya tengah menahan air matanya agar tak terjatuh…

"Kibum Imnidaa…" Kibum memperkenalkan dirinya setelah dirinya yang tadi sempat berniat hanya menunggu Donghae tapi urung karena Hyukjae yang tadi menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Kau membuat Hyungku menangis Hyukjae Hyung" ucap Kibum kembali membuat Hyukjae tersadar mengalihkan pandangnya kembali pada Donghae yang kini sudah tertunduk.

"Maafkan aku Hae,,, maaf"

Hyukjae segera menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya kembali saat didengarnya isakan Donghae, ia lupakan Kibum yang masih disana beralih membawa Donghae masuk dengan Kibum yang mengekor dibelakang… sampai mereka bertiga duduk ruang tamu, Donghae masih saja menangis.

"Maafkan aku Hae, oke? Aku tak tau…" Kini Hyukjae berusaha menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi Donghae dengan lembut.

"Ia tak sedang sedih karena kau mengira selingkuh Hyung, Donghae Hyung terlalu merindukanmu karena sebulan lebih kau berani tak menemuinya" Setidaknya Kibum sudah mengetahui masalah yang mereka hadapi, jadi ia sedang berbicara kenyataan.

Hyukjae mengangguk mendengarnya tanpa menoleh sama sekali ke arah seorang yang berbicara itu, ia masih saja menangkupkan wajah Donghae berusaha menenangkan sebelum Donghae kembali memeluknya.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Donghae lirih, Hyukjae yakin jika sekarang bibir kekasihnya itu merengut kesal.

Ia tersenyum dan mengusap punggung itu dengan lembut. Biarkan ini ia sudahi, Hyukjae tak sanggup lagi membuat sang kekasih sedih kembali.

"Aku disini Hae, disampingmu…"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" rajuk Donghae melepas pelukan itu dan menatap Hyukjae, sedang Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya untuk membalasnya sehingga Donghae akhirnya bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya kembali.

Ehmmmm….

Seketika kedua orang yang masih berpandangan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka saat mereka mendengar seseorang berdehem dan menyadarkan jika Donghae dan Hyukjae sekarang tak hanya berdua. Kibum tentu masihlah duduk disana dan berbeda sofa dengan mereka.

"Eoh, Kibummie?"

Sepertinya Donghae harus menahan malu saat sadar jika sedari tadi Kibum menyaksikan kemesraannya dengan Hyukjae dan menghiraukan dirinya begitu saja. Padahal Kibum sudah membantunya keluar menemui Hyukjae.

Kibum tersenyum maklum, ia pasti juga akan seperti itu pada kekasihnya jika situasi yang mereka lalui seperti halnya sekarang.

"Tak bermaksud mengganggu,,, tapi…"

-"Samchon menyuruh kita agar pulang sekarang…." Sedikit ragu sebenarnya, Kibum tak bermaksud merusak suasana bahagia mereka dengan dirinya yang baru saja menerima pesan dari ayah Donghae.

Donghae sedikit gelisah kemudian.. "Ayah tau jika aku kemari?" dan itu dihadiahi gelengan dari Kibum. Melihat itu Donghae kemudian beranjak dari duduknya…

"Besok jangan bersembunyi kembali, jika ya.. awas saja kau…" peringat Donghae pada Hyukjae yang malah terkekeh geli mendengarnya, betapa lucunya kekasihnya ini.

"Tak akan…" jawab Hyukjae membuat Donghae tersenyum puas dan akhirnya menarik Kibum untuk pelang saat itu juga karena ia tak mau membuat curiga ayahnya jika ia terlalu lama.

"Kami pulang"

Tapi sebelum Donghae dan Kibum memasuki mobil, Hyukjae memanggil Kibum…

"Ne, Hyung.."

"Maaf atas kesalahpahaman tadi… "

Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae bernafas lega… Berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan ringan…

"Ini lebih baik!"

**[[To Be Continue]]**

Gak jelas kan? Saya sudah bilang diawal…

Sebenarnya gak yakin, beneran gak yakin buat post ini…

Gak ada konflik oke? Saya sendiri gak suka dengan yang namanya konflik… kan kalo gak ada terlihat membosankan… xD *begitu? ... konfliknya terjadi dichapter mana, saya gak bisa bilang karena kan saya gak suka konflik. :p

Cuma itu yang mau saya bilang… terima kasih untuk yang masih menginginkan FF ini lanjut :) :)

**Review ?**

**14122014**


	4. Chapter 4 : sequel : Our Trouble 3

**[SEQUEL PWR]**

**Our Trouble 3**

…

Hyukjae baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatannya pagi ini di hari sabtu, sekolah berada dalam jadwal libur di hari itu. Jadi Hyukjae gunakan untuk bangun pagi hanya untuk berolahraga.

Karena, sesuai kata Donghae, ia sepertinya butuh pikiran jernih untuk tidak lagi melakukan hal tak berguna seperti menjauhi kekasihnya tempo hari lalu.

Ia tanpa sadar tersenyum saat mengingatnya.

"Kau butuh olahraga, otakmu butuh disegarkan"

Itu kata Donghae, memerintah sang kekasih begitu saja. Hyukjae merindukan hal itu.

Hyukjae berjalan santai menuju rumahnya setelah menghabiskan tenaganya untuk memutari komplek rumahnya dengan berlari. Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya ketika Hyukjae pulang tak seperti waktu ia berangkat tadi yang masih dengan suasana gelap.

Mendapati seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya membuat alisnya bertaut, Sedikit dilihat jika ia memang terlihat ingin memasuki rumahnya tetapi yang dilakukannya hanya berdiri, sesekali kakinya terlihat menendang sesuatu dibawahnya…

"Hae?!" panggil Hyukjae memastikan.

Dan benar saja, seorang itu adalah kekasihnya yang dengan senangnya kemudian meloncat memeluknya dan mengalungkan tangannya tepat dileher Hyukjae.

"Darimana saja?" tanya Donghae sambil berekspresi kesal. "Aku menunggumu disini" lanjutnya kemudian.

Hyukjae tak sadar tersenyum, "Siapa yang kemarin menyuruh seseorang untuk menyegarkan fikirannya yang ia kira sedang tak berfungsi dengan baik" Sengaja untuk menyindir kekasihnya itu Hyukjae menyentil hidung Donghae, Donghae meringis kemudian.

Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah Hyukjae setelah sebelumnya Hyukjae mempersilahkan kekasihnya itu, setidaknya ia tau jika kekasihnya ini sangat memiliki kesopanan walau hanya untuk bertamu di hari yang cukup pagi ini.

"Jadi, apakah kau tak memiliki kegiatan?"

"Kau tak suka aku kemari?"

Hyukjae menggeleng, "Hanya, apa ayahmu mengetahui ini?"

Donghae mengangguk, tanpa melihat kearah Hyukjae ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengambil cemilan yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku mengatakan kalau aku akan kerumah temanku, ayah benar-benar tak melarang."

"Hae…" desah Hyukjae, ia rebut sebuah tabung kaca yang menjadi wadah cemilan yang dipegang oleh Donghae, kemudian ia menyuruh Donghae untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Sekarang aku temanmu?" tanya Hyukjae, matanya menajam menyorot wajah Donghae yang tampak tergagap kemudian dan cepat-cepat ia menjawab.

"Bukan! Bukan! Hyukkiee,, tentu kau masih kekasihku, Maaf kalau aku berbohong. Lagipula, ayah akan keluar kota hari ini" ucap Donghae sambil berekspresi menyesal pada Hyukjae didepannya.

Membuat Hyukjae akhirnya menghela nafas, mana bisa ia marah pada sang kekasih.

"Lalu kenapa pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Itu,,, Kyuhyun juga mengambil kesempatan sebenarnya, Sungmin Hyung mengajaknya jalan-jalan"

Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti, ia berdiri dan mengajak Donghae untuk mengikutinya.

"Kau bisa membantuku memasak Hae, kebetulan rumah ini sedang dalam keadaan sepi" ucap Hyukjae dan mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakan yang diperlukannya.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, kau mandi saja. Setelah kau mandi aku pastikan makanan akan tersaji dengan rapi di atas meja makan" Donghae dengan semangat menawarkan dirinya untuk memasak tanpa melibatkan Hyukjae. Ia lalu mengambil bahan-bahan kembali dan menyuruh Hyukjae untuk cepat mandi.

Hyukjae tersenyum senang, Bahkan ia pernah bermimpi ini akan terjadi dikehidupannya dengan Donghae yang dalam keadaan sudah menjadi istrinya. Ah, itu adalah khayalan tapi kejadian ini membuat ia sangat senang.

Ia kecup pipi Donghae sekilas yang kemudian berbisik pada Donghae. "Buatkan aku makanan terenak, chagi."

Dan pipi Donghae berhasil menunjukkan semburat merah, malu dengan yang dilakukan oleh Hyukjae.

…

Kegiatan mereka dihari itu cukup menyita banyak waktu hanya untuk berjalan-jalan diantara pertokohan yang menjual berbagai macam barang dari pakaian, topi, tas, perhiasan atau apapun itu. Yang mereka lakukan hanya membeli beberapa barang yang kebanyakan adalah keinginan Donghae yang banyak merengek pada Hyukjae.

Donghae sedang berjalan disebelah Hyukjae dengan sebuah permen kapas di tangannya, ia makan permen tersebut dengan pelan dan sesekali juga menyuapi Hyukjae,

"Manis?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangguk, Ia tanpa diduga mengecup ujung bibir Donghae dengan cepat. "Manis sekali" Membuat Donghae terkejut dan kebingungan.

"Kau sudah besar Hae, kenapa sampai belepotan hanya karena permen kapas" kata Hyukjae dan Donghae mengerucut lucu karena itu.

"Baiklah, tak akan lagi…"

"Karena permennya sudah habis, aku tau" Hyukjae berhasil membuat Donghae kesal, ia berjalan cepat berniat menjauh dari Hyukjae yang hanya terkikik geli dengan kelakuan Donghae.

"Hei, Hyukkiee… Aku menginginkan ituuu…" Tiba-tiba Donghae berhenti tepat disebuah toko yang menjual boneka, seakan lupa akan kekesalannya ia merengek pada Hyukjae

"Bukankah kau sudah punya chagi?" Sambil mengikuti Donghae masuk kedalam toko.

Tangan Donghae menunjuk ke arahsalah satu jejeran boneka yang terpajang di setiap sudut dinding di toko yang menjadi salah satu kunjungan mereka.

Donghae menggeleng dan tersenyum manis pada Hyukjae sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, mencoba membuat Hyukjae luluh dengan keinginannya.

"Ahh,, Kenapa harus. Minnie Hyung, ke toko lain saja"

Saat itu juga, belum sempat Donghae mendapat respon dari Hyukjae, sebuah suara yang mereka sangat kenali membuat mereka berbalik menghadap kearah pintu masuk toko tersebut.

Menemukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang ternyata juga berada disana.

"Oh, Kalian" Sungmin tersenyum pada mereka berdua dan sedikit mencubit Kyuhyun yang menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"Minnie Hyung!" Donghae berjalan mendekat pada Sungmin, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Dalam jarak yang cukup dekat itu Hyukjae mendelik pada Kyuhyun dan seolah mengatakan –Kenapa kau kemari- yang dibalas Kyuhyun –Kenapa kau yang kemari-

Sedangkan Donghae dan Sungmin sudah bergandengan dan melihat-lihat boneka yang berada dalam toko itu. Mereka benar-benar pantas menjadi 'Uke' dengan kegemaran mereka yang sama menyukai boneka dan bertingkah manis, yang contohnya adalah sekarang.

"Hyung bukannya tadi kerumahmu?"

"Ia mengajakku keluar rumah, padahal aku ingin 'bermesraan' dengannya" jawab Hyukjae. Mereka menjauh dari Donghae dan Sungmin dan mengamati dari jarak tersebut.

"Aku tak akan segan-segan memenggalmu jika kau melakukan itu pada Donghae Hyung."

Hyukjae tertawa. "Kau memikirkan apa?"

"Tentu saja akibatnya… Aku dan Donghae Hyung benar-benar hancur ditangan ayah"

Tergelak sudah Hyukjae. "Kau memikirkan apa Kyu? Kita masih sekolah jika kau ingat, aku juga masih menjaga diri untuk tak menyerang kakakmu" ucap Hyukjae membuat Kyuhyun mendengus keras.

"Lagipula, aku sedang tak ingin berurusan dengan ayahmu" lanjut Hyukjae dengan intonasi cukup pelan.

Kyuhyun berdehem, "Bagus bila kau tau"

"Lihat, waktuku untuk bersama hyungmu jadi berkurang Kyu"

Mendengus keras Kyuhyun memprotes "Hei, Aku lebih dulu diajak Sungmin Hyung kemari, Donghae hyung saja yang ingin juga."

"Stop!"

Donghae datang menengah, dengan sebuah boneka nemo ukuran lumayan besar dipelukannya itu ia memberenggut, "Aku yang mengajak keluar, kenapa huh?" tantang dia pada adiknya, Ia peluk lengan Hyukjae kemudian mengajaknya menuju ke arah kasir.

"Ya! Kenapa memukulku" sentak Kyuhyun karena dihadiahi pukulan dikepala oleh Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin tak menghiraukan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mengusap kepalanya begitu saja.

"Hey, kau benar-benar beli?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, tapi tidak dijawab dan membuka dompet miliknya guna untuk membayar dan itu cepat-cepat dicegah oleh Kyuhyun. "Aku yang membayar" dengan datarnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada penjaga toko tersebut.

Hyukjae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun "Jadi kekasih yang baik Kyu" , Kyuhyun yang mendengar mendengus keras. Dalam hati ia memaki Hyukjae 'untung kau kekasih donghae hyung'

"Sungmin Hyung, kita berpisah disini"

Donghae cemberut setelah mengatakannya, masih dengan boneka dipelukannya ia menggoyangkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Tak apa, Aku dan Kyuhyun juga akan ke tempat lainnya" jawab Sungmin dan kemudian melambai pada Donghae dan Hyukjae yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang masih berada di dalam toko.

"Kau kurang sopan. Kita lebih tua darimu." tutur Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Oke, oke, aku minta maaf"

…

Donghae lebih lama mencapai rumahnya dari Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah menyamankan dirinya diatas sofa dengan televisi yang menyala dihadapannya. Ia menghabiskan hari itu sampai melupakan waktu yang menunjukkan jika sebentar lagi akan petang.

Hyukjae sudah mengatakan kalau lebih baik ia pulang lebih cepat tetapi Donghae yang tidak menuruti, dalam pikirannya pasti orang tuanya juga belum pulang dan akan larut malam sampai dirumah.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun dan ikut menonton tayangan yang Kyuhyun lihat.

"Ayah sudah pulang, hyung"

Donghae menoleh dan matanya membulat. "Jinjja?" jika iya benar, maka pasti ayahnnya itu tau dirinya ada bersama Hyukjae hari ini dan itu artinya ia akan dapat ceramah ayahnya lagi.

Tapi sampai ia bermenit-menit duduk disofa bersama Kyuhyun taka da tanda-tanda ayahnya itu datang dan memarahinya. Kyuhyun juga tak terlihat baru saja dimarahi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ada yang akan appa sampaikan malam ini. Jadi, tunggulah"

Donghae menghela nafas… Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar "Aku akan mandi dulu"

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Donghae sudah menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan akan keluar untuk berkumpul di ruang santai, saat itu ia dikejutkan dengan teriakan Kyuhyun yang cukup keras itu.

"Aku tidak mau ayah!"

Donghae semakin mendekat dan melihat jika Kyuhyun dengan posisi berdirinya itu berteriak pada ayahnya yang hanya menatap sang anak dengan wajah santai.

"Tidak ada penolakan!"

"Aku katakan aku tidak mau! Ayah bisa pergi sendiri ! Aku tak akan pindah kemanapun!" Sentak Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan kesopanannya pada sang ayah. "Termasuk pergi dari Sungmin Hyung" lanjutnya dengan gumaman yang cukup membuat Donghae kebingungan, apalagi setelah itu Kyuhyun yang pergi menuju kamar dan melewatinya begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan teriakan ibunya atau sang ayah yang memanggilnya.

"Ayah… Ibu, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Ibu Donghae terlihat semakin gelisah berada duduk disamping sang ayah, ia melihat suaminya yang hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian menyuruh Donghae untuk mendekat.

"Ayah harus mengurus perusahaan ayah di Jerman… dan Ayah berniat pindah ke sana"

"Kenapa dengan itu?"

"Ayah berniat membawa kalian ikut serta… semuanya" Perkataan ayahnya itu membuatnya tersentak, dalam fikirannya sudah terlintas dirinya harus meninggalkan negara kelahirannya itu dan kembali ke negara dimana ia melanjutkan sekolahnya kemarin.

"Ayah…"

Ibu Donghae merangkul bahunya… "Kalian harus ikut, ibu tak akan bisa berfikir tenang disana jika kalian disini hidup tanpa kita"

"Lalu apa artinya dengan aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dua tahun tanpa kalian disana kemarin?" Donghae sudah mulai emosi dengan apapun yang dikatakan oleh orang tuanya. Ia menatap sang ibu dan ayahnya bergantian… "'Aku baru saja kembali, dan belum sampai 4 bulan aku berada disini. Kalian berniat membawaku kembali kesana?"

"Dan meninggalkan Hyukkie?"

"Donghae!" sontak ayahnya membentaknya ketika nama seorang itu keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa yang ada difikiran kalian! Kenapa hanya mereka yang kalian fikirkan!"

Mata Donghae mulai berkaca-kaca, ia tatap ayahnya dengan wajah sedih. "Karena kami menyayangi mereka. Ya, karena ayah tak merasakannya. Ayah tak percaya, walau gender kita sama tetapi kita saling menyayangi."

Donghae melepas rangkulan ibunya dan berdiri dari sana. Sebelum ia benar-benar jauh, ia semakin mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ayahnya memerintah.. Air matanya sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Cepat kemasi barangmu dan adikmu, tak akan ada yang tinggal. Kita akan pergi besok malam"

…

Donghae sudah berdiri disamping wali kelasnya di depan kelas dan ia sudah menjinjing tasnya dipunggungnya, tanpa berniat menatap wajah teman-temannya ia hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya walau sang wali kelas menepuk bahunya.

"Danghae-ah, apakah ada yang perlu kau katakan pada teman-temanmu?"

Donghae terdiam sedetik kemudian membungkukkan badannya mengucapkan terima kasih pada teman-temannya yang sudah bersedia berteman dengannya beberapa bulan ini. Hanya berkata begitu dan kemudian menunduk kembali membuat yang lain menatapnya sedih. Padahal Donghae adalah sosok yang ceria di mata mereka, terjadi banyak perubahan juga karena kehadiran dirinya.

"Hmm, baiklah… kali ini kalian dapat belajar sendiri, Songsaengnim akan mengantarkan Donghae terlebih dahulu"

"Saem!"

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya saat suara Sungmin masuk ke dalam telinganya, ia menatap Sungmin yang mengakat sebelah tangannya. Dengan wajah yang cukup merah seakan menahan kesediahnnya itu ia balas tatapan Donghae.

"Bolehkah saya mengantarnya juga? Dia sudah saya anggap adik saya Saem"

Mata Donghae mengembun seketika, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar air matanya tak sampai menetes dan membuat yang lain merasa semakin sedih.

"Baiklah…" Seakan mengerti maksud dari yang diucapkan oleh Sungmin, sang guru tanpa berfikir dua kali mengijinkan Sungmin untuk ikut mereka.

"Sungmin Hyung…."

Donghae memeluk tubuh Sungmin, ia terisak pelan merasakan hangatnya pelukan Sungmin yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya juga walau umur mereka sama tetapi Sungmin lebih tua darinya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Hae"

Air mata Sungmin sudah tak bisa ia tahan kembali ketika matanya melihat seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Ia berlari pada seorang itu dan memeluknya dengan erat, menumpahkan air matanya pada bahu seorang yang adalah Kyuhyun tersebut.

Donghae membungkuk pada sang wali kelas, memaksakan senyumnya "Terima kasih saem" Sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu dirinya juga adiknya.

Kyuhyun belum juga melepas pelukan itu, dalam hati ia sudah memaki-maki dirinya yang masih saja tak bisa menentang sang ayah, melihat kekasihnya menangis seperti ini membuatnya semakin ragu untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, diciumnya puncak kepala Sungmin kemudian berbisik "Aku tetap mencintaimu"

Sungmin mengangguk menjawabnya.

Dengan cepat dihapus air matanya sebelum mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dnegan lembut, Ia mungkin akan sangat merindukan wajah datar ini untuk selanjutnya. Tak mungkin pernah ia akan menghapus perasaan terlarang mereka begitu saja ketika Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya. Mereka sudah sangat lama menjalin hubungan.

Jadi, untuk Hyukjae yang juga memiliki waktu lebih lama bersama Donghae tak mungkin juga memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perasaan mereka. Jangan salah jika ia membiarkan Donghae begitu saja pergi darinya. Iitu tak akan pernah terjadi. Hyukjae yang terkejut mengetahui Donghae akan pindah dari temannya membuatnya tak bisa hanya diam dalam kelasnya.

Sebelum Donghae masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Hyukjae yang meminta izin akan ke UKS nyatanya mengajak badannya untuk menemui Donghae. Ia menahan pintu mobil yang akan dibuka oleh Donghae dengan cepat. Tak dihiraukannya Donghae yang sempat terkejut dengan kedatangannya, Hyukjae tangkup wajah Donghae dan mencium bibir Donghae dengan lembut, ia masih memiliki perasaan untuk tak mengikuti hatinya dan mengajak Donghae dengan kasar.

Lumatan itu terjadi ketika Donghae nampak sudah memejamkan matanya menikmati sesapan bibir Hyukjae pada bibirnya. Sampai semua itu terhenti ketika oksigen yang mereka dapat semakin menipis.

Masih Hyukjae tangkup wajah Donghae, "Kita masih akan tetap sama kan?" Pertanyaan Hyukjae seakan menuntut Donghae untuk menjawabnya. Ditariknya wajah Donghae untuk menatapnya.

"Hae…"

Isakan Donghae semakin keras terdengar, dengan tergagap Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya ia tatap wajah Hyukjae yang tersenyum menenangkan.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, aku mencintaimu"

"Hyuk-Hyukkie…. Hyukkkiee…."

Hyukjae segera mendekap tubuh Donghae, ia pejamkan matanya mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tak ikut menangis dan menjadikan dirinya egois dengan menahan Donghae pergi. Semakin erat dekapan itu Donghae semakin menumpahkan tangisnya pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menarik Donghae, ia kembali menampilkan senyumnya. Dikecupnya kedua pipi Donghae sayang.

"Tunggu aku chagi"

Membuat Donghae dilanda kebingungan dengan yang diucapkan oleh Hyukjae, apalagi melihat Hyukjae seperti tak terlalu merasa sedih seperti dirinya yang akan berpisah jauh dari Hyukjae.

"Donghae hyung…."

Kibum hadir, ia menyempatkan diri untuk hanya menemui Donghae dan mengatakan jika dirinya akan berkunjung kesana nanti.

Sampai Donghae dan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil, mereka bertiga –Sungmin, Hyukjae dan Kibum- masih berdiri disana melambaikan tangan mereka dan tersenyum kecil ketika salah satu dari mereka sekali lagi menegaskan jika mareka masih sepasang kekasih apapun itu keadaannya.

Hyukjae merangkul bahu Sungmin yang masih sesenggukan setelah acara menangisnya.

…

Donghae menaiki bus kota setelah dirinya menyelesaikan administrasi untuk mendaftar pada salah satu fakultas di kota tempatnya tinggal saat ini.

Tanpa memperdulikan sekitar, dirinya lebih terlihat menikmati perjalanannya menuju tempat tinggal miliknya dengan menatap bangunan-bangunan yang berdiri kokoh disisi jalan. Ia pejamkan matanya merasakan dinginnya udara siang ini. Sudah memasuki muism dingin, seharusnya ia menuruti ucapan sang ayah untuk memakai baju tebal hari ini.

Sudah lebih dari setahun dirinya tinggal dikota ini, ia cukup merasa beruntung karena tak lagi merasakan kesendirian diharinya menghabiskan waktu walau dulu ada sang bibi yang mengasuhnya karena keluarganya yang sekarang berada didekatnya dan juga teman-teman lamanya yang tentu masih mengingatnya.

Ketika tiba-tiba ia saat itu merasa sangat merindukan negara kelahirannya, merindukan udaranya, merindukan teman-temannya dan tentu…. Merindukan kekasihnya.

Donghae menghela nafas, kemudian turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya karena telah sampai di halte yang dekat dengan rumahnya, ia tak memakai mobil karena bus dikota ini cukup membuatnya nyaman untuk bepergian ke tempat-tempat tertentu.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar dihiraukan?"

Tiba-tiba Donghae menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara tersebut, sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya ketika merasa jika ia mungkin salah mendengar. Tak mungkin ia mendengar suara kekasihnya bukan, sedangkan kekasihnya itu berada di Korea… Jadi,

"Hae, kau benar-benar ya"

Dan suara itu terdengar kembali, membuat Donghae akhirnya berbalik untuk melihat seorang itu.

"Hyukkie?"

Mata Donghae membulat, apakah ia bermimpi sekarang. Melihat sang kekasih sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan dibelakangnya sudah terdapat Kyuhyun yang merangkul pinggang Sungmin dengan mesra.

"K-kenapa kau ada disini?"

Hyukjae, ia memang berada dihadapan Donghae sekarang… Tersenyum pada Donghae yang masih saja terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Ia mendekat… "Aku baru saja mendaftar disalah satu fakultas disini"

Dengan jawaban singkat itu, Donghae dapat mengerti. Ia tersenyum senang dan memeluk Hyukjae saat itu juga. "Aku merindukanmu…"Merengek kemudian pada Hyukjae yang tertawa dan membalas pelukan itu.

Inikah takdir? Walau mereka berpisah jauh, tetapi tetap berakhir dengan bersamanya mereka… Donghae mulai memberikan syukurnya kepada takdir yang membuatnya bahagia.

Dari kejauhan, tepatnya salah satu rumah yang berdiri disana terlihat dua orang yang saling melempar senyum satu sama lain setelah melihat kedua anaknya yang terlihat bahagia setelah bertemu seseorang yang mereka rindukan….

"Kau memilih keputusan yang tepat yeoboo…." Sang istri merangkul lengan suaminya.

Keputusannya telah berubah, setelah melihat semua yang terjadi pada anaknya. Ia, ikut bahagia…

THE END

Happy_Hyukjae_Day

Yey,,,, Sudah tamat…

Saya selesaiin sampai disini ya, jika endingnya kurang memuaskan bisa ditambah dengan khayalan kalian sendiri kok xD kalau mengecewakan bisa kalian ubah sendiri juga… Misal bikin ayahnya masih menentang mereka atau salah salah satu dari mereka saja yang bertemu atau sampai perpisahan disekolah doang… *apa-ini xD

Ini sangat lama kan… sudah satu tahun loh usia FF ini dan baru saya selesaiin sekarang :D :p

Maaf ya… ini juga dah mentok gak bisa ditambah lagi xD dan disini ga'ada kata-kata mutiara yak arena dari awal memang gak saya kasih kata-kata mutiara, kan jadi aneh kalo tiba-tiba ada… :D

Publish FF ini tgl 4 april tahun kemarin, gak salah kan kalo udah setahun. xD

Baik, terserah kalian mau review atau tidak… saya tidak memaksa. Tapi ya mungkin hargai sedikit kerja author dengan beberapa kalimat di kolom review xD

The Last, Thank You to Everyone who waiting till the completed of this FF and thank you for the review, Favorite and follow this FF :)

Thank You so much Readerdeul….

04042015


End file.
